A Moment to Relax
by Missbexiee
Summary: Hardcore smut. Hawke/Anders are back from a heavy week of missions and it's up to Hawke to set up a fun roleplay for Anders since they finally have some time alone. More description of included kink in the fic.


_A story I wrote for a friend! Honestly the smuttiest thing I've ever written._

_Warnings: Bondage, Dom/Sub, Collars, Spankings, Forceful Blowjobs, M/M Sex, and other kinks... it's kinky..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Stupid quest. Stupid merchant. Stupid cave. Stupid spiders.

The whole day had just been one of those, where everything that could have been a mishap just so happened to paint itself as such. Perhaps it was the Maker getting back at Hawke for not saying his prayers last night - or maybe everyone had just been on-edge because of the jam-packed week their Champion signed them up for.

It was over with, however. The merchant got his shipment back, people got paid, Hawke bought drinks and everyone seemed to be in happier straights. Something was off still, however. Anders had left the Hanged Man in the middle of their merrymaking to check up on his clinic, leaving the Champion with a quiet walk back to the manor alone. He was surprised, actually, on most occasions after long weeks of missions like these, Anders would have run home to set himself up all nicely for Hawke to do his way with instead of isolating himself from everyone.

Maybe the Champion was going to need to remind him of his "place".

Yes that was what the evening's events needed to consist of. Anders had gone a little too long without any reprimanding and now he was enjoying a rather loose leash. Hawke entered the manor, bid the proper hellos to the awaiting servants and excused himself to his quarters - ready to set out the tools the night would require.

Anders wasn't too far behind the Champion, only one woman was waiting outside for him and all she requested was money for a meal - money Anders gave with little thought. He was always careful about venturing through the alleys, but today he felt invincible. Hawke had been letting him get away with whatever he pleased, and for some reason it made him feel more confident. Perhaps the tables were turning in their relationship, perhaps Hawke secretly yearned to be the one bent over the bed.

Anders knocked on the door to the Hightown manor, he listened and waited for the scurrying of feet, the frenzied greetings and the arms of his lover that were sure to greet him. But none were apparent. His knuckles rapped on the door once more, louder. Were the servants out?

He moved to make one last attempt, suddenly fearing he had done or said something wrong and the Champion was punishing him. Ignoring Anders was positively the worst punishment one could give the mage - he craved attention like a newborn kitten after being cut off from it for so long.

His fingers just barely brushed the door when it swung open. Anders smiled, waiting for those burly muscles to trap him in an embrace, but it quickly disappeared once he was able to make out the disappointment on Hawke's face.

"I grant you the privilege of going to Lowtown for one hour's time and this is how I am repaid? You returning home late and expecting me to grant you mercy?" Hawke narrowed his eyes on Anders, giving him a brief second to pause the role play if he needed, "And how dare you insult me by prancing about freely without your collar on."

The blush ran to Anders' cheeks before he could even process what was being said to him. He felt a rush pierce through him in his smallclothes as he lowered his gaze, finding his character, "I apologize, Messere."

Hawke let his hand smooth against the side of Anders' face, admiring how well the mage was able to keep his gaze off of him - if things were ever turned around, Hawke doubted he'd be able to keep from staring at the other. He let his arm fall to Anders' shoulder, grabbing him forcefully and pushing him through the door, "Come inside now! Have you forgotten what is expected of you? Or do you prefer disobeying my commands, running around without your collar hoping the Templars will ravage you because they know what a little whore you are?"

Anders swallowed carefully, that struck a nerve… but with Hawke being so forceful tonight it struck a good one, not any bad memories, "No, Messere," Anders kept his voice particularly meek, allowing Hawke to drag him further inside the house, "I do not wish to upset, Messere."

"On the floor," Hawke's commands were degrading, insulting to the adult mage - but damn him if it didn't get both of them racing.

The floor was cold, and unwashed - had Hawke ordered it that way? The warrior used his boot to press Anders' head down lower, until his nose was squished against the unwashed marble. They both enjoyed this, and Anders knew he could say their safeword whenever it was needed, Hawke would respect it, cuddle him and comfort him unconditionally if he did - but they hadn't gotten to play in a while, and he would not let this opportunity slip up so easily.

"Don't move," Hawke ordered as if Anders was prone to resisting. He ran his hands along the mage's slim body, allowing himself a moment to soak in the mage's perfect features. Those blond locks, that slender frame, and that arse that already seemed to be hiking itself up to Hawke's crotch, the warrior chuckled, "Needy are we?"

Anders sucked in a breath as Hawke's question accompanied a swat to his rear.

"You'll be lucky if we even get to that," he tore off the mage's jacket, letting feathers dance in the air before attacking the remaining latched coat, "we have other matters to attend first." Hawke had become quite proficient at stripping his mage, his hands grabbed onto the trousers and smallclothes underneath all in one go, tearing them down, slowly at first over the mage's rear and then quickly to throw them off altogether, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Anders closed his eyes as Hawke's hands began exploring his freed body. He tried to suppress his smile, "Yes, M-messere."

Hawke gave him another swat, this one more good-natured than the first, "Good, good boy." The Champion of Kirkwall, the man everyone practically worshipped as a saint straddled himself over his naked apostate - still fully clothed himself. He leaned down and whispered, letting his body fall and rise slowly on top of Anders, "Are we missing something?"

"Yes, Messere," Anders could hardly breathe as he waited in anticipation. The blush was something he was accustomed to wearing when being used by Hawke like this.

"And what are we missing, Anders?" He stroked the mage's hair affectionately, "I want you to say it."

"My c-collar, Messere," he bit on his lip as he said the embarrassing words. He felt himself grow hotter as Hawke picked his hair up by the fistfull, using the other hand to wrap the incriminating leather around his neck. Once it latched on he let Anders' head drop.

Hawke removed himself from Anders. Letting the man lay naked in the middle of the manor - letting him pray to the Maker that Hawke had told the other servants who occupied the house not to disturb him. The man returned quickly, letting the chains wrapped across his knuckles drag along the floor, he knew the noise excited his mage.

"Are we going out?" Anders voice was muffled by the floor, but the chains had confused him. They had already been out, and usually Hawke wasn't open to such parading about while the sun still shone.

He was met with an answer, another slap on the rear, "You will not address me like that."

Anders swallowed nervously, now content to keeping his mouth shut. Hawke connected just one of the chains to Anders' collar - the sturdiest one.

"Stand," the order was direct as Hawke tugged on the chain, no ounce of the usual love with which Hawke would address Anders with under normal circumstances.

His mage obeyed, rising to his feet with his hands obediently behind his back - even without something wrapped around them he knew where to keep them, he had been trained well. He wanted desperately to cover himself, but they were not playing "errant apostate" today… he wouldn't want any more punishment than he could handle.

Hawke stood before him for a pause, still fully clothed and practically basking in his dominance. Anders looked at the floor, trying to will his lower body to calm, especially if the activities for the night would require more time than normal. The warrior's hand grabbed the mage's chin and had him staring face to face with his better. He wanted the man to watch as he prodded his body, grabbing flesh, squeezing it.

He held out a shorter chain, letting Anders look at it so as to give him a chance to back out. On the ends of this particular chain were clasps, usually they were used by old maids as they went about laundry, but tonight they served a different purpose. Hawke squeezed Anders' left nipple carefully, prodding it and giving the bud time to harden, then he clamped it to the chain.

Anders' watched as Hawke lovingly applied the same attention to his other. Even when they were trying to be rough the carefulness they both held for one another still sometimes shined through. The chains hurt but Anders wanted to show Hawke how good he was with pain. He licked his lips as Hawke tugged on the center, where it was taut. Each movement sent sparks through him.

After the third tug he let out a moan. Hawke tried to hide his smile, "You needy little whore. Do you like it when I do this to you?" He flicked Anders' sensitive nipple and watched the mage bite down on his own lip, "I could do more, you know? But I'm afraid the clamps aren't strong enough," he lifted Anders' head up once more, "Tell me, Anders, do you want me to find something strong enough?"

The mage's chest was inhaling quickly now, he nodded before responding almost incoherently, "Yes, y-yes, please, Messere."

"The chair," Hawke signaled to the wooden chair sitting idly in front of the fire. The normal furniture had been removed from the room.

Anders moved quickly, but not without putting on a slight show for Hawke. His hips moved awkwardly, but in a way his warrior got several nice glances of Anders' more salacious anatomy. The mage sat in the chair, away from Hawke's view. The Champion took a moment to gather what he would need, granting himself a moment to free his erection from his pants. He did not strip down as Anders was, that would make them equal and in this they were not. Instead he chose to let his large dominance free as he stroked it slightly, imagining the noises his mage would make in a moment.

The mage waited patiently, wanting badly to rub his nipples as the clamps bore down on them. His feet tapped on the floor slightly as his lust from the pain grew. Hawke returned and stood behind the chair, rubbing Anders' chest gently, "You're all mine aren't you?"

Anders closed his eyes letting the voice wash over him, "Yes, Messere."

"You would do whatever I told you?" he leaned down to bite at Anders' free ear, the one without the gold loop in it.

"Yes, Messere."

"And why would you do that?" He grunted as Anders breathed heavily due to his teeth tearing at the unmarked lobe.

"Because I'm," a moan escaped him as Hawke reached for his erection, giving it a single-finger touch, "I'm your whore, Messere."

Hawke stood back, now it was his turn to bite on his lips so as to not let his lust get the best of him. He grabbed the rope he had wrapped around his arm, using it to carefully knot Anders into his seat. The warrior had prepared it the moment he got home, so as to go easier on Anders and not have it rub too hard against his skin. The fire crackled as Anders sat perfectly still, now completely bound to the chair.

"I'm going to mark you mine, Anders," Hawke moved around the chair, still standing over Anders and letting him soak in his own growing hard-on, "and you're going to thank me for it."

"Yes, Messere," Anders was eager with curiosity now, trying to make out the strange objects Hawke produced before him. Two incomplete rings, each warped metal to look like the symbol of the Circle, Anders eyes grew wide as he placed the objects together. The Circle symbol, the clamps, the small steel balls that would connect the rings once they were… once they were attached to Anders' chest.

"What does my whore think of this?" Hawke asked this in the same commanding voice he had been using since they began, but something else was under it - he was asking for permission.

Anders' mouth was dry, "Messere…" did he want to have the Circle attached to him? He paused, knowing Hawke was waiting for him to decide. It felt wrong to have something so terrible bound to him, and yet… it felt so right to be bound by Hawke and to Hawke. Anders' heart raced quickly as he prepared his next few words, swallowing the lump in his throat, "Messere is kind…"

Hawke's eyes lit up and a smile grew in response to Anders' words, the mage would be rewarded with extra special petting tonight. He continued to let Anders process what he was agreeing to, just in case the mage wasn't prepared - Hawke had had these made weeks ago and they had only now just come in, he thought them ironic at first but then the kinky thoughts as to what could be used along with them solidified his desire.

The warrior stroked his mage's cheek, "You've been so good today I suppose I'll have to give you a reward later, won't I?"

"As you wish, Messere," Anders stared down at the strange needle in Hawke's hand, he breathed in deeply - easily he could handle demons, darkspawn, bandits slashing at him, but for some reason this needle in particular, that seemed more like a nail one would drive into a ship than anything, was taunting the mage.

Hawke pulled the clamp outward, careful of how sensitive Ander's hard bud had become. The man who had sold it to him instructed him in how to apply such a thing and he would do his best to not hurt Anders too much. With the bud pulled out he gripped the wide needle steadily, driving it through the skin and pushing it through steadily.

Anders squirmed in his seat, the ropes rubbing up against his body and making him uncomfortable. He didn't like this, not particularly. As the needle pushed through Anders bit harder on his lip and whined.

"Do as your told and sit still," Hawke looked up at Anders' eyes with love though his words told a different story. The mage tried to remain strong for his lover.

He wouldn't break character but he kept looking up at Anders, catching the mage with his eyes closed - it shouldn't have hurt too terribly but Anders was always squeamish around pointed objects. The needle sat in the nipple and Hawke grabbed one of the Circle rings, attaching it to the rod. He could hear Anders' breath hike up and he paused letting the mage find himself before continuing.

"It'll be okay, love," he was so quiet as he soothed Anders worry. He didn't want Anders to be upset he broke his role, but the mage seemed to quiet his own whimpers in return.

The warrior attached the circle and began pulling the needle through, along with it the ring. He held Anders' breast, pulling it up higher so as to give him more room - the man's heart was racing as Hawke held his hand above it. The ring slid through and Hawke adjusted its position so that it sat like the Circle symbol it was meant to be. It would be their secret, their little kink that they could play with.

Hawke picked up the side with the steel beads and began forcing it to the free end so that they clamped together and were sturdy. One more, love. He wanted to say it, but he couldn't or else the mood for the evening would be ruined, so instead he rested his hand on Anders' knee as the mage whined - he would know what Hawke was whispering to him.

The second one was easier, Hawke knowing what to do and what it felt like, Anders' chest was tender and it seemed one little touch from Hawke's bare hands would send him shivering.

"You're such a good little whore," Hawke flicked the nipple, gently, but enough for Anders to open his eyes and relax since all was done. The nipples looked good, great even, with Hawke's ownership written on them. Two large rings, symbolizing what Anders' hated most - and the mage let him mark him with it. Their relationship relied on trust and both gave it wholeheartedly.

Anders looked down, attempting to poke one the best he could with his body still bound to the chair, a smile met his lips as he saw how it looked on his body. His eyes met Hawke's and he could feel himself trying to escape the chair, to ride Hawke - right then and there.

"Heal the skin, it's sensitive," Hawke flicked again and the ring jingled, illustrating his point when Anders grimaced slightly, "I want to try them out."

"Yes, Messere," but Anders was in a predicament and he soon realized it. He couldn't move his hands up close enough to his chest, only partway and not enough to heal himself from there. He was given an order and yet he could not fulfill it. What did Hawke want him to do? The mage tried to get the warrior's attention but he was busy fiddling with an extra ring.

Hawke looked up, "Hm? Oh," he looked to the ring with a mischievous smile, "I happen to have an extra ring, Anders, perhaps we can use it on another part of your body."

Anders shook his head to the side slightly, what did the man mean? And then he traced Hawke's gaze to where he was looking: Anders' erection. His heart dropped at the idea - Hawke piercing his nipples, his ears was one thing… but there...

"I think you've been spoiled enough with presents tonight, though," Hawke must have seen Anders' discomfort but he still relished in it, "Now, is there a problem? A reason you're not doing as I've ordered?"

The mage bit his tongue. What game was he playing? What did Hawke want? He couldn't outright ask him but he had a clue and it was embarrassing to admit to himself, "Messere…" the humiliation began to mount in his voice at having to have to ask, "Messere I am unable to heal myself."

"You're a healer, Anders, are you telling me you're so useless you can't even heal yourself? Is that it?"

"No, Messere!" Anders was straining - Hawke wanted him to beg to be released.

"Then what is it Anders?!" He grew louder, angrier as he clamped a hand on Anders' knee, "Why can't you accomplish such a simple task?"

He hung his head, staring down at his naked erection that still taunted him, "Messere, please, please release me. I beg you to be merciful, Messere."

"Ah," Hawke clapped the side of Anders' cheek, "you're so pretty when you beg me. I suppose I'll indulge you."

Anders blushed at the degrading compliment but took it as his praise - it made him feel proud. Hawke tugged at the knots and made quick work of freeing Anders. He watched as the mage raised his fingers to heal the slight bruising on his arm caused by the fabric.

The warrior slapped his fingers away, "I did not give you permission to heal your wrists, only your new toys."

He swallowed slowly, "Forgive me, Messere."

Anders held his hand on the tender breast, playing with the ring much to Hawke's amusement as he healed the pain away. It was simple, the skin was just shocked and it needed to be soothed. The mage's hands faded into their normal color and he looked up at the Warrior.

"Here," Hawke unlatched the long chain that was attached to Anders' collar originally, it fell with a foreboding clang onto the hard floor. The man then produced two smaller ones, attaching them to Anders' new rings and looping them with the leather choker, "Let's take you for a walk."

"Yes, Messere," Anders looked down at his chest, the chain from his breast up to his neck was short with little slack. He could feel the buds on his chest pull each time Hawke fiddled with the fetters. He swallowed carefully as Hawke reattached the sturdy chain to the two smaller ones.

He gave it a tug and Anders' nearly choked on his surprise, the rings were in his body well enough but it still hurt like they were going to be ripped out. Hawke purred as he watched Anders' eyes grow wide, he loved that face he made when he managed to surprise him with something new.

"On your knees," he was getting excited, too excited. It hurt for Hawke to look at Anders, too eager to finish himself on the man, "crawl after me."

Anders assumed his position, carefully crawling after his fully clothed warrior on the cold ground. He breathed heavily, each time he was a second too slow behind Hawke he was met with a slight tug. The mage groaned as they greeted the stairs, but one pull from Hawke got him moving. He closed his eyes as his knees hit the hard stairs - the pain felt so good, it felt so good to be dominated.

Neither of them were able to contain their smiles any longer - nor their appetites.

A yelp came from the mage as Hawke turned opposite of what he had expected. Anders was going to the bedroom - Hawke was not. With a quick breath to collect himself the mage fixed his error and followed the warrior. His chest ached, the rings pulled on his sensitive skin and the collar kept his head low.

"Here shall do," Hawke paused in front of the large window looking out over Kirkwall. It was a warm night, many nobles gathered on their rooftops to drink amongst the Hightown estates and it seemed Lord Hobblan was throwing a gala next door.

Anders couldn't help but shake his head. Hawke wanted him to do this here? The mage backed away instinctively but was met with a harsh pull that placed him back before the ornate frame.

"Stand, Anders," Hawke's commands were heard, but the mage was slow, "Did I stutter?" A swat landed on Anders thigh, a little too close to his unsatisfied erection, and he stood up straight, "There you go, show Kirkwall how pretty you are… and how lucky I am."

The mage breathed slowly, staring down at the faces walking around, dressed in fine silks and jewels. Maker help them if they looked up to the Champion's window. Hawke watched Anders' eyes as they grew with fear.

Satisfaction rose in him once more, but this time he couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed the back of Anders' head, fist full of hair, and yanked the man to his knees before him. Anders struggled a moment to keep up, his naked body still pressing against the window. Hawke ran his fingers through Anders' hair, admiring him once more, before gripping the man's neck and shoving it towards his cock.

Anders gagged at first at the sudden action, but his other responses kicked in soon after, finding a rhythm, a pace. Hawke moaned at the first gag, finding his balance on an old table behind him. He pushed his pants lower with his hips, giving Anders more room as the man's tongue circled around his head.

His eyes rolled back and he responded in mere panted breaths as Anders took him eagerly. The window was right next to them, any of the Hightown nobles could look up at this moment and catch their beloved Champion getting pleasured by his filthy apostate whore. Or maybe all they would have to do is listen.

The mage's tongue was skilled and he worked carefully and tirelessly at the man's cock. It pointed at him as he licked along the soft head, wet with Hawke's desires. Anders sucked at the appetizer of salty fluid as his lover nearly lost himself to his mouth. Hawke had a unique taste, he was not the mage's first at any rate, but it was his most delicious… it was special, warm.

Hawke opened his eyes, looking down at the worshipping mage beneath him, he looked so good like that. The warrior turned to the window, thrusting into Anders and making the mage gag as he changed his position unexpectedly. He looked along the tops of the houses, trying to see if anyone was being granted the same rewarding treatment he was.

Mistress Vannera had chosen the exact wrong moment to retreat to her veranda, her eyes shot up to the Champion's window, catching an odd movement above her. Adrenaline raced through Hawke as she and him shared a moment together, he winked, she grew white with embarrassment.

"Ooh," the mage had turned Hawke's attention back to him and away from the public, "Anders, you little slut, should I find some other men you can suck off - you seem to really like it?"

Anders took a moment for air, removing his lips slowly from Hawke, "No, only you, Messere."

Hawke felt the urge to let it go right there, he straightened himself slightly not ready to give Anders the satisfaction, "I'm going to test you."

The mage's eyes looked up a moment as his head continued to bob on the warrior's member, he hadn't the slightest idea what Hawke had in mind. Nothing came about it and the mage returned to his duty, taking extra care to lick the Champion's sticky sac. Hawke groaned and waited, he wanted to test Anders, see the man's eyes swimming and lost in panic.

He felt the length of himself get taken once more and he pressed his hands down, one hand grabbed the back of Anders' head shoving it forcefully of its own accord up and down his member - the pace was increased significantly. The other hand rubbed Anders' check affectionately before pinching the mage's nose shut. Those eyes shot up at him, panicked, swimming as Hawke had mused.

The warrior kept tight eyes on the mage, willing him to calm as his airways were closed. Anders' gag reflex kicked in but the mage forced it away, letting Hawke guide his head as he wished without a care for his own needs. His world started to black, his body shake. Maker, he needed air. All he could do was slide up and down on Hawke's erection as saliva dripped down his mouth like a damn dog. His chest started to burn and he feared Hawke wouldn't let up.

He moved his hands slowly, clawing gently almost at Hawke's side. The gagging began and the man forced himself off of Hawke's erection, gasping for air as he collapsed at the man's boots. He had failed this task Hawke had set for him. His head pounded and his world drifted.

All he felt was a warm sensation, like falling into a pool of liquid gold. But it was far greater a reward. Hawke's spent dripped on Anders, pent up from days of being ignored and combined with the sultriest role play the pair had ever committed to. He breathed heavily, staring at Anders as the man soaked in his lover's come.

"Oh, fucking, Maker, Anders," the man fell onto the table behind him, regaining his strength after the sensation that had just come over him. Hawke shut his eyes as the vibrations lulled through him once more, "Oh, Anders you're fucking amazing. You're fucking beautiful."

Anders opened his eyes to the praise and smiled widely, licking a dab of his lover's scent from the corner of his mouth. He had yet to be permitted to come himself, and he'd be damned if Hawke ignored his needs - he resumed the position. He bent, naked body smothered in thin patches of seed. The mage, still collared, proceeded to use two fingers on the floor, bringing the remaining drips to his lips.

Hawke raised a brow, "You fucking whore, with your mouth."

Anders' heart started racing as Hawke resumed his role, he bent over onto the floor, using his tongue to clean the wood. It was salty where he met with Hawke's taste, metallic where he met with dirt and other disregard. He pressed his lips on Hawke's boots and made sure to bend tauntingly for the man.

The warrior waited for Anders' head to raise before rubbing his flaccid cock against the mage. The damned man wore the most depraved smile one in his station could, "If you can get it up again I might reward you, Anders."

"Yes, Messere."

So against his better judgement the straining mage began again, licking, biting, worshipping the body of his lover. He could feel his erection stutter and occasionally his body would shake, but he would not give in. He would not come until he was bidden to. There were no more tests of Anders' skills, only occasional tightenings of his collar's chain, to pull him lower or move him higher.

Hawke felt his body grow tighter - only Anders could bring him back to himself after just being spent so readily. He pulled on the chain, lightly, their charade was mostly over. Anders followed its commands and stood, finding Hawke's lips forcing themselves onto his. It might bruise if Anders didn't heal it soon enough, but he hadn't thought to care.

The warrior slammed him into the window, his sweaty naked body putting on quite a show for the Hightown nobles. Hawke raised his knee between Anders' thigh as he forced his tongue down his throat - tasting his own seed wet on his lips. Anders grabbed Hawke eagerly, pulling at his belt, tugging at his trousers until they pooled around his waist.

Once the pants were removed Hawke hiked Anders up so that his knees were wrapped around his lower body and their erections freely pressed up against one another. Each of them moaned like chantry boys deprived of sex their whole lives. Their breathing picked up, the adrenaline, everything from the night was catching up to them.

Birds squawked and flew away at the loud crash of Hawke thrusting his mage into the window again. The glass threatened to break and he got off on the sound of nobles chattering from their rooftops - hopefully grateful for the show he was putting on.

Anders threw his head back, breaking their kiss, "Maker, the bed, Hawke, the bed."

The larger man hoisted the smaller a little higher onto his hips - not once letting their embrace break as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Chains dragged on the ground beneath them as Hawke carried his mage to their shared bedroom. The day's sun was finally setting and it cast a heavenly glow into the room and onto the bed.

"Come when I tell you," Hawke's words were broken with grunts as he sat Anders on the bed.

"Yes, Messere," Anders was whining now, shoving his head back into the blankets on the bed to keep from releasing himself.

"Not until I'm inside you," Hawke spoke strongly again as he moved about the room searching for the vial of oil. It sat on the nightstand where it was usually left but in his sex-crazed haze the man failed to look in the simplest of places.

"Messere," Anders' swallowed tightly, "Messere, the table."

Hawke sighed with relief as he grabbed the wretched thing and uncorked its lid. The oil dripped onto his hands and ran down Anders' aching erection. The warrior didn't have it in him to be cruel any longer, he hitched up Anders' legs higher, so they were bent around his shoulders, his breathing steadied as he watched Anders slick his hand in the oil running onto his lower body and press his own finger into himself.

The warrior would almost need to look away, the sight of his lover fucking himself on his own digits was enough to make any man come in his smallclothes. Anders let out a high-pitched whine as he added a third number to the mix and began sufficiently stretching himself wide.

His body shook as he felt himself ready in anticipation - if it weren't for Hawke's quick hand slapping Anders' fingers away the man would have broken the rules set for him. Just for that Hawke didn't give him any warning as to his entry. Anders keened as his entry was violated.

The pair were too far gone to be cordial about this act any longer, Hawke moved quickly, pushing Anders further into the bed and slamming the posts into the wall as the entire bed threatened to collapse. Sweat dripped down both of their faces as the thrusts turned more animalistic, the pair of them working together and keeping their hips in tune with one another.

"H-hawke," Anders voice was cracking, all dignity washed away as he begged.

They were both nearing the end, Hawke grunted as he bid Anders his wish, "You may release, Anders."

The mage bit down his tongue angrily with a cry as he let himself go. Hawke finished soon after, pulling from Anders and collapsing onto him. They remained tangled together, with no words other than the soft lilts of their breath as they tried to come back to themselves.

No one could question their love.

His warrior moved first as he found a suitable shirt to replace his soiled one, all the bravado gone as he moved to tend to his lover - his mage who always gave him more than he deserved. Anders' eyes were closed but his smile was permanent. Hawke returned with the key to the collar, letting Anders' neck free and soothing it with kisses and a sweet scented lotion.

Anders still did not move, instead bathing in the attention. He loved this smell, Hawke's flavor mixing with his, sweet lavender and rose in the air as Hawke rubbed it across the small of his neck. It was a woman's lotion, but Anders' didn't mind and neither did Hawke, Anders always got whatever he pleased in the end.

He undid the chains next, still admiring the little circles that hung from Ander's chest. There was a bowl of water near their vanity and Hawke brought it over, running a rag through the liquid and dabbing it onto Anders' skin. He removed the dried come, both of theirs, from his body and face. His hand moved through the mage's hair as he undid the tangles he helped wind up.

"You were a good boy, Anders," Hawke smiled as the mage finally opened his eyes, the light dipped into the room, illuminating both of them. He lifted Anders slightly, tugging a large shirt of his on the mage's slender frame.

Anders felt warm, he felt protected and loved. He scooted further onto the bed, so that his head rested on the pillows, Hawke joined him. The man fell into the warrior's side and curled so far into it any onlooker would assume they were one. They shared a kiss, much unlike the frantic, hungry ones during their lust, but one full of deep, adoring passion.

"I love you, Anders," the warrior pressed his nose into the mage's hair, breathing in Ander's musk.

Anders closed his eyes as the man's beard pressed against his forehead, "Hawke, I love you too."

"That's Messere to you," Hawke smiled widely as the mage looked up at him to be sure the man was merely kidding. You could never tell with Garrett Hawke. He let out a chuckle as Anders' face lightened, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did," Anders locked his fingers around Hawke's larger ones, "I was actually almost ready to say Bianca, you were a little too good today," he grinned as he turned into Hawke once more.

Hawke's smile grew, "You were going to say Bianca? When?"

The blush on the mage's face was telling, "When I was in the chair and you were looking at that last ring," they were alone in the room and the entire estate but Anders still whispered, "I thought you were going to pierce lower."

"Oh?" Hawke was only amused at Anders' concern, "Well, you have nothing to worry about, you know I wouldn't do anything without your permission, Anders. But," the man was still flirtatious even after having two go's, "maybe one day we can try it - Isabela says it does wonders when it's inside you."

"Then it sounds like you're the one who's going to be getting it then," Anders quipped back just as easily as Hawke did, "and we shouldn't be taking any sex tips from Isabela, Hawke, who knows what that girl gets up to."

The warrior smiled, "I guess I shouldn't tell you that the whole piercing idea was hers then? Will it take away from the luster surrounding my creativity?"

Anders playfully groaned, "I don't want to hear it, that woman is insufferable."

Hawke grinned as Anders looked up at him, "You know, she's offered to join us… wouldn't it feel nice to have two people ordering you around?"

That got the mage to blush again, "No… not her."

"Varric? His crossbow is our safe word I'm sure he'd be interested."

Anders knew very well the man was only talking to ease him out of their play, but it was done in a way that naturally riled him, "Of course not."

Hawke took a finger to his chin as he thought, "Merrill then?"

The mage's head moved quickly and if he wasn't trapped in Hawke's arms he'd hit the man with a pillow to get him to stop with these ludicrous ideas, "I'm not interested in blood magic sex and besides I would feel dirty doing it with her, she's a young lady."

"Ah, and we are far too scandalous for the likes of young ladies," Hawke was having fun now, "Oh, speaking of elven friends what about Fenris? He's rather pretty isn't he?"

"Stop. It," Anders poked Hawke's chest of hair, threatening to pull one out even if his smile proved that type of action null and void.

"No, think about it Anders," he knew he was pressing buttons and he relished in it, "I need a break sometimes and your ass is so needy," his hand met the anatomy in question with a smack, "I think our friend Fenris would get off on the idea of you being so submissive to him."

Anders sat up, meeting the man's face and breaking the embrace, "Hawke, I'm serious. I don't want to think of something so disgusting."

"Disgusting?" Hawke feigned surprise, "It sounds positively marvelous. You underneath the elf, begging him to take you because you're so desperate… him with all his authority issues making good use of your position. Oh, Anders don't lie to me, I know you like that sort of thing. I'll tell you what, I'll go fetch Fenris to the Hanged Man right now!"

The mage turned quickly, throwing his arms around the warrior about to stand, "I will leave you if you talk to Fenris about any of this."

Hawke smiled mischievously, "Well, well, look at you, suddenly all dominant are we? I suppose I should stay and indulge you, my mother always told me to be a polite bedmate."

Anders wrinkled his nose, "Don't bring your poor mother into this."

"Sh," the man opened his arms for the mage, "you've been through a lot today Anders, why don't you just come here and let me hold the love of my life in peace?"

"Because then I'd be spoiling you," he grinned defiantly but bid the man obligingly, tucking himself into that large chest and feeling that protective shield manifest itself once more around him.

With all the pent up sexual frustration the pair had burned through, the message was clear to them: they should go on stupid quests more often.

* * *

Please review if you'd like! This story took a lot of time but I'm very happy with it! :)


End file.
